finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Croakadile (Final Fantasy XII)
Croakadile is a Rank II Mark in Final Fantasy XII. It is the eleventh mark mentioned in the Clan Primer and becomes available after the party obtains the Dawn Shard. It is found on the Starfall Field area of the Giza Plains during the Rains near a bridge. It is likely to be the only enemy in the area. It is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode at Stage 11 where ammunition can be stolen from it: Fiery Arrows (common), Long Bolts (uncommon) and Aqua Shot (rare). Clan Primer Hunt 11: A Ring in the Rain :Petitioner: Sadeen :Petitioner's Location: Giza Plains (the Rains) * Saw bill posted for the hunting of a croakadile (Rank II). The petitioner is Sadeen in the nomad village in the Giza Plains during the Rains. * Hunt accepted. Sadeen tells you that a croakadile swallowed a ring which was very important to him. The croakadile is to be found near a bridge in the Giza Plains. * Croakadile defeated, and the ring found! Report to Sadeen in the nomad village in the Giza Plains during the Rains. * Hunt reported, upon which Sadeen requested the ring be delivered to one of the nomad women. She should return to the village during the Dry. Bestiary entry Stats AI script Battle Croakadile will use Growing Threat after having lost 60% of its HP, which doubles its level. If the player wanders off its range, it will use Renew to fully restore its health. Its Angelsong bestows Regen, which can rapidly replenish its HP if left unchecked. Its Aqua Bubbles deals damage and inflicts Sleep. Strategy One strategy is to immediately summon Belias and cast Fire spells after he leaves. With proper healing, Belias will kill Croakadile by himself. Quickening chains also help. Equipping Nishijin Belts protects against Sleep, which is likely the most hazardous status Croakadile can inflict. Spreading the party out makes sure the Aqua Bubbles attack won't hit everyone. The mark is easier if the Nihopalaoa accessory is available, as Croakadile can be blinded, slowed, immobilized and silenced with a Remedy. The player can also inflict the ailments via other means. Rewards * 1,200 gil * Serpent Rod * Teleport Stone The player receives the Ring of the Toad after the battle, which Sadeen asks the player to take to Elder Brunoa in the nomad village in the Giza Plains during the Dry. When the player gives her the ring, Elder Brunoa will tell the story of Sadeen. Encountering Sadeen during the Rains again will reveal the truth. Doing this won't get the player any additional rewards, however. Gallery Ffxii-croakadile.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). FFXII-Angel-Song.png|Angel Song. FFXII Aqua Bubbles.png|Aqua Bubbles. Trial-Mode-Stage-11-FFXII-TZA.png|Trial Mode. Etymology The name is a portmanteau of "croak", a sound a frog makes, and "crocodile". Its Japanese name is likely a play on "Cerberus" , and and which are Japanese onomatopoeic words for a frog's croak. Related enemies * Gigantoad * Iguion * Lizard * Speartongue * Suriander * Abaddon * Bull Abaddon * Wood Toad (Rare) * Tarasque (Rare) de:Quakquak it:Cragralos Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XII